With the proliferation of wireless connectivity to networks that permit access to information stored in association with computational devices (i.e., servers) connected to these networks, a very large number of applications (mobile applications) are being developed that are compatible to run on mobile communication devices. During the time that a mobile device is connected to a wireless network, a user of the device is able to search for and down-load information that they are interested in, and which is germane to their current geographic location. At some point, network developers and mobile communication device developers realized that implementing geographic positioning system (GPS) functionality in a mobile communication device allowed the current location of a mobile device to be easily tracked, and this current geographic position information could be used as the basis for identifying information to be delivered to the mobile device. Such location based information delivery applications (Location Aware Content Delivery) can be configured to request or pull location dependent content from a network, or these applications can be configured to automatically accept certain type of content that is of interest to the device user. Regardless of the method, the delivery of information to a mobile device based upon the current location of that device was a step forward in the development of mobile application functionality.
Social networking applications are available that permit groups of people to befriend one another and to share their activities and experiences with other friendly members of the group. In this regard, and among other things, friends can easily communicate what they are doing, where they are doing it, and whether they like what they are doing or not. Social networking services have designed their applications to operate with geographic positioning service functionality so that all members of a friendly group can know, in real-time, where other members of the group are located. More recently, functionality associated with social networking services has been combined with services that deliver content based on awareness of a mobile user's location, so that content can be delivered to friends in a social networking group based upon each friend's current location. Information delivered in this manner can be related to comments a member of the group makes about a restaurant, a store, an art gallery, museum, or any other location based activity, and this information can be delivered when any member of the group is located proximate to the restaurant, store, art gallery or museum.